onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 394
Summary With Saul's words still fresh in her ears, Robin arrives at the Tree of Knowledge asking if her mother Olvia had come here. Clover denies she came here. Robin repeats the words that Saul had said to her about warships heading to Ohara Island. Clover states that a "Government Ship" had indeed arrived, but not a warship. Clover then begs Robin to keep it a secret she is an archaeologist as no one would expect someone as young as her to be one. At that moment, Government Workers bust into the room and tell the scholars to stop working. Clover tells them to be careful as there are many treasured information stored here, however that does not concern the agents, who order the rest of the islanders that the Scholars are demons who want the destruction of the world. The rest of the islanders are clueless as to what is going on, to them the scholars have always been their pride. They are given orders to go to the evacuation ship if they have nothing to do with the scholars, carrying proof of identification with them. Fearing for their lives, the residents run off to the West shore where the ship awaits. Elsewhere, Spandine is shot by Olvia who defends the island, he rolls over believing he is done but it turns out Olvia just caught his sleeve. Spandine mocks the idea that the woman who denied being connected to Ohara would arrive on the very island by chance. Spandine remains confident that they will confirm the scholars are studying the Poneglyphs. Spandine states for years the World Government has been capturing scholars studying the Poneglyphs, trying to link them to Ohara. Now they plan to make an example out of Ohara Island to put off scholars studying the Poneglyphs. Olvia then realizes that the warship coming are only on standby close to Ohara, Olvia is then struck by the two agents with Spandine. At the Tree of Knowledge, the agents are knocking down bookcases, a scholar tries to prevent them damaging the books being damaged as they continue to look for a hidden room. Elsewhere Saul sights the approaching Warships. Outside the Tree of Knowledge, the scholars sit awaiting their fate. The townsfolk sight them and continue their rush to escape. Clover pleas for Robin to run to the evacuation ship but she refuses because the others are never nice to her. Attention turns to Spandine who now enters the scene with Olvia. He throws her at the others. Robin think how cruel Spindine is for treating a woman like that. As Clover calls out Robin's name, Olvia looks up to comment on how her daughter has grown. Suddenly there is a loud bang at the tree, at that moment, Spandine gets a call to confirm the Poneglyph has been found and Spandine informs the others their deaths have been sealed. Robin cannot believe what she hears, she demands the truth from Clover. Spandine interrupts and states their goal is to awaken the ancient weapons. Clover demands that he be allowed to speak to the Gorousei directly. Chapter Notes Quick Reference Returning Characters *Flashback **Ohara Island ***Robin ***Clover ***Olvia ***Oharan Clan **Giants ***Saul **World Government ***Spandine Quotes Site Navigation 394